The Mystery Lemonade
by nikham3
Summary: The friends drink a mystery lemonade and things go haywire. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Berry walked into the room. "Bloooooo, guess what I have for you?"

"Oh hey Heather, more snickerdoodles?"Bloo replied.

"No, silly. My name's not Heather! Lemonade." She answered back.

"Yummy! I'm thirsty! Gimme!"

"Okay," she said lovingly as he chugged a glass down.

"Bathroom!" Bloo instantly yelled. When he returned from the bathroom, Berry stood there looking ever so cute. Mac walked into the room.

"Hey Bloo! Berry (evil look). What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing. You should try Cherry's lemonade! It's good." Bloo said back.

"Okay." He tasted it. "MMMMM, this is good." He looked at the empty pitcher. "Can you make more?"

She nodded, not very nicely to Mac, and then so much to Bloo her head would've fallen off. She went to the kitchen. She poured in the ingredients: sugar (lots HAHAHAHA), lemons, and fish. Then she noticed the freaky glowing thing in the corner of the counter. She poured a lot of that in too. She brought the pitcher out to Mac and Bloo again. Bloo drank it just as Coco walked into the room. The comical hearts appeared in his eyes as he watched Coco walk ungracefully across the room.

"Coco," he said, "I never noticed how beautiful you were. Come back!" And after that, he ran after her.

Then Mac drank from the lemonade. First he yelled, "SUGAR!" He looked at Berry. "Berry, you are so cuuuuute." he said. Berry screamed and then threw the pitcher at him. It remained unspilled. She took off running. Mac followed, as Bloo was chasing a screaming Coco. Wilt walked into the crazy room. "Hmmm, lemonade. I am so thirsty. I hope it is okay if I drink this." And then he drank it. He watched Coco running away from Bloo. "Coco, darling, I'll save you from him!" Then he ran after Bloo and Coco. Then Berry noticed Wilt chasing Bloo and screamed ferociously at him.

Here is how they ran: Coco running in fear from Bloo, who is running in fear of Wilt, who is running in fear of Berry, who is running in fear of Mac. They all got tired after an hour and decided to postpone until tomorrow at noon.

That is all for chapter one. Read and review- my first Foster's fanfic. I also have one for the sisterhood of the traveling pants, whoever wants to read it. It is called The Only Guy Who Could Separate Them. Whatever. Review is all I ask.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 12:00 noon in Foster's Home for Imaginary friends. Berry sat in a chair, waiting for the others to arrive. Frankie walked in.

"Hey Berry, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I am berry sweetly waiting for Bloo," she answered.

"Oh, well, there is Mac," Frankie replied as she watched Mac walk in the door.

"Berry! How long I've waited to see your foaming-at-the-mouth face!" Mac screeched.

Frankie sipped the lemonade STILL sitting on the table from yesterday. She watched Mac grab Berry's hand and use cheesy pick-up lines. _Oh, if only he would say that to me, _she thought.

"Mac, how radiant you are!" she exploded. Mac stared at her in horror. Eduardo walked in the room. Mac was running away from Frankie. He sipped the lemonade in a glass on the table very cautiously.

"Oh, Frankie. Why are you running? I will save you from the meanie monster that is chasing you!" And at that, Ed chased Frankie.

Wilt entered. "Oh, I am late, sorry. Where is Coco?" Berry drank some lemonade. Her eyes lit up.

"Wilt, how you draw me!" Berry exclaimed. Wilt looked at her also in horror. Coco walked in, running away from Bloo, who was chasing her. Wilt's eyes lit up. He ran after Coco, following behind Bloo, while Berry ran after him. Mac followed Berry, and Frankie followed him. Not to mention, Ed chasing Frankie. Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman walked in.

"Ooooh, lemonade!" yelped Madame Foster. She drank it and opened her eyes to see Eduardo chasing Frankie. "Oh, Ed, you run so gracefully!" she said as he tripped over his own feet.

"Madame Foster! Madame Foster! You have lost your marbles! Keeping track of Madame Foster is thirsty work. Mmmm lemonade!" he said as he drank down a glass of the mysterious beverage. He glanced at Madame Foster chasing Eduardo. "Come back Madame Foster! My heart longs for youuuuuu!" He hopped after Madame Foster.

"Hey! The lemonade is empty!" Duchess screeched as she entered the room full of wildness.

Berry looked at her. "I'll refill it." She went to the kitchen, as she couldn't wait to see Wilt again. She hurriedly filled the container of sugar, lemons, fish, and that freaky glowing thing. She brought out the pitcher again. "Here, take it!" she thrust the container towards Duchess. Duchess mimicked her as she drank down a glass. The pizza delivery boy, who had a crush on Frankie, walked in the room.

"Did anyone order a large pepperoni?" he asked gesturing toward the large pizza box he was holding in his hand.

"No, but I'll order you if you're on the menu," Duchess replied.

Everyone stopped running to say, "That is the worst one I've ever heard!" Duchess shrugged. The pizza guy lifted his eyebrows.

He pointed towards the pitcher, and Duchess nodded. He gulped down a glass. He looked into her eyes. She looked back into his eyes. He winked at her. "Hey baby, let's get our groove thing on!" he said in his puberty- cracked voice. Duchess smiled and nodded. They walked out of the room.

Cheese and Louise joined the room of chaos, just as Prince Charming did. Louise sipped the lemonade. "MMMMM," she said. Then she looked at Cheese.

Cheese took a sip and stared at Prince Charming. "HI LADY!" he screeched.

"I am NOT a woman!" Prince Charming exclaimed in shock.

"Let's play horsie!" he took out his toy horse and began moving it along Prince Charming's body. Louise giggled. Prince Charming started to walk away. Cheese followed him. Louise followed Cheese.

"Man, ignoring cheese makes me thirsty." He gulped down a glass of the lemonade. He looked at Michael Jackson as he entered the room. "Michael! Oh my gosh I am a big fan!"

He kissed Michael on the cheek. "Whoa, baby, don't get too serious now. You want to go somewhere magical? Let's go to the wonderful land of rainbows and unicorns, where we can make out all day!" Michael replied. Prince Charming nodded. They mounted on Prince Charming's horse, and rode away into the sun.

"Where did the lady go? Wheeeeee!" he screamed, stupidly. "Oh well! I like cerrrrealllll!" Louise giggled again. "What are you laughing at? I like chocolate milk!"

"Oh, Cheese, you're so funny!" came from Louise.

"I pooted." Louise laughed again. She watched as everyone ran around. She tried to attack Cheese, but he just fell over and said the infamous words- "I pooted." (I love it!) Louise giggled again. Then Ivan, the eyeball guy, walked in. He watched everyone run around with all his eyes. Then as he got dizzy he fell and fainted. No one cared. Coco fell asleep. Everyone was puzzled.

"What do we do now?" Bloo asked.

"Let's drink lemonade!" Wilt exclaimed.

"Nahhh," replied everyone else.

"Darn," Wilt said under his breath.

They all fell asleep on the floor, like dominos. One lover hanging on to the other. It was a very strange arrangement. They slept for 3 hours, and then Coco woke up. She walked out of the room as everyone else was asleep. When they woke up, they all questioned where she was. She had walked into the room and drank a glass of lemonade. Then she looked at….

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Previous Chapter: She drank the lemonade and looked at…

Chapter 3

Mr. Herriman! She watched as he hopped around in a frenzy to catch Madame Foster. "Cocooo," Coco cooed in a cooing voice. She watched him as he tripped over the sofa, and then she watched a bird fly by. She went back to Herriman. He yelled after Madame Foster. She thought it was the most beautiful noise she had ever heard. "Cocoooo," she repeated.

Then the crazy bird-airplane-tree thingy did the unthinkable, ran after Mr. Herriman. He noticed her running after him, and he began to hop faster. "Coco, why are you chasing me?" Coco cooed. He realized that she was in love with him and he resumed- "Get away from me!"

Coco started shouting, "Cococococococococococococococococococo!" Which translated to be, "But I love you. Get back here you stupid rabbit!" Everybody else looked at Coco.

"Coco! How dare you!" said Eduardo.

"Yeaaaaaaaaah, Coco," said the rest of them.

"Guys, don't you see? Coco still loves them, even though she just called him stupid," explained Frankie. "We should leave them be."

"Never!" exclaimed Bloo and Wilt. They marched over to Mr. Herriman. Bloo socked him in the face. He was out cold. Wilt, with his long arms, tied a rope around him tightly and they stuck him in the closet. Everyone else stared in horror. "You didn't see anything," said Bloo, in a mysterious voice. They all went about their business as usual. Coco began running, searching frantically for Mr. Herriman. Bloo chased her, and Wilt after him. Of course, Berry went after Wilt, and Mac chased Berry. Frankie presumed after Mac and Eduardo after Frankie, followed by Madame Foster. They ran around the room, this time, not tiring out. They ran and ran, like they were running for their lives. Then they got thirsty.

"Berry, will you please make us some more lemonade? NOW!" Madame Foster exclaimed. Berry nodded in fright. She went into the kitchen and put all the usual things in: lemons, fish, and SUGAR! Then, once again, she looked at the glowing bottle. _Hmmm, it says not to use if you have already used it. It doubles. Oh well! _She dumped the last of the container in. _I need to get more soon! _She brought out the pitcher. She noticed the others talking gently, not running, loving or swooning. They were all perfectly normal. She went to Mac. She sat by him. _Hmmm, he is not paying attention to me. I thought he was running after me! _

"Mac!" she screeched.

"Yes Berryyyy," he replied snottily. _He doesn't like me anymore! Wait, why don't I like Wilt anymore? What is going on? Oh, look at how Bloo talks to everyone, he is soooo cute. _Bloo drank down a sip of lemonade. He glanced at Berry. His eyes lit up at her. Berry shrieked. _He's looking at me! Aw, how sweet! _She drank hers, as she looked around the room to see if anyone noticed Bloo was looking at her. Her eyes met with Mac's.

_Oh my goodness, she is looking at me! She so digs me! I should go over there. Let me drink this lemonade first, so my breath won't smell bad. _He chugged down his glass as he watched Berry from across the room. Frankie drank hers. She watched Bloo go over to Berry and she confronted him.

They were all standing in front of Berry: Mac, Bloo, and Frankie. Mac and Bloo were staring, drooling at Berry while Frankie stared in jealousy.

"Oh Frankie, you look berry mad. Are you okay?" Berry asked.

"Berry, marry me, your father has consented to me, I will go along merrily," Bloo begged.

Uncle Pockets entered. "That line was cheesy, and I am the rhymer, it was too easy and don't prime her." He exited. Everyone stared in confusion.

"Demetrius, I mean, Bloo, you have her father's love so let me have hers. Besides, fair Frankie dotes on you obsessively," Mac replied.

"I don't have a father! I was created by a berry young girl!" Berry screamed.

"Right, sorry." Mac added. "We got too caught up in Shakespeare."

"Bloo, I love you," said Frankie.

"Whoa, that was weird," Bloo said.

The others agreed. Bloo turned to Frankie. "Get away from me."

She fell asleep on the floor. (This is MY story) Mac watched her. He fell asleep too. Then Berry fell asleep. And then Bloo hit the floor.

"That was awkward," Madame Foster said. Just then a burst came from the closet. Mr. Herriman hopped out. He took one look at the foursome on the floor, and then an imaginary friend light bulb appeared over his head. He went into the kitchen the others gave a puzzling look to one another. He came out.

"AHA!" he shouted. "This is what has been making them whoozy." He read the back of the bottle out loud. "This potion is very strong. Do not drink the whole thing (Ahemmm, Clark). To get the remedy for this potion call 1-800-HAHA-U-LS. Have fun!" They all looked at each other. Madame Foster whipped out her pink flip-phone. She dialed the number.

It rang and rang. Then there was an answer. "Hello? Have you taken one of our potions in the last 24 hours?"

"Our friends have, yes," Madame Foster answered.

"Then, to get the remedy for your friends, tell me what they are doing now."

"THEY ARE FACE-DOWN ON THE FLOOR YOU POLLO LOCO!" Eduardo screamed.

"I see. This package I am sending you right now should get to you in the next 5 seconds."

The door bell rang. Wilt came back with the package. On top it read: The Magic Place. Madame Foster ripped it open. There was another glowing bottle, but it read REMEDY in really big letters. Madame Foster shoved it down the throats of Frankie, Bloo, Mac, and Berry. They woke up. "What happened?" they asked. They looked at each other. There was no more love, well, except for Berry's love for Bloo. They were all back to normal, but there was one question. Who ordered the first potion?

Of course you would think that it was Berry, but Berry admitted under a lie detector that it was not her. A bottle broke in the back of the room. Everybody quickly snapped their backs. There sat Bendy, covered in REMEDY potion. They all laughed. And then they yelled at him. THE END.

What happened to Cheese? Well, the potion wore off on Louise, and they became friends again. He never really loved Prince Charming. Speaking of Prince Charming, Michael Jackson and him are having a wonderful time right now. Everything returned to normal. Bendy was punished for ordering the potions and he was sent away to Imaginary Friend's Boot Camp. And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
